


Bet on You

by TechnologicalNoiz



Series: Other Harbinger Things [1]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Spoilers, harbinger prequel, now you all know where the scar on his face came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnologicalNoiz/pseuds/TechnologicalNoiz
Summary: "Can I ask you something?" His strained voice calls from the other room, shields finally starting to crack under the pressure of his mental turmoil. Bone deep crushing sorrow, and fear. A sailor set adrift in a storm. No hope of escaping the treacherous water.





	Bet on You

It's in the way his eyes shift. He doesn't look at you anymore. Not like he used to. Not since the last fight. Not since... Maybe you said too much. Maybe your mask has slipped one to many times.

* * *

You are a monster trapped in human skin, well human enough, and he still chose to love you with every odd stacked against you. A turn of tides that blindsided you. A choice that he will forever regret. 

"Hey," you lay a hand on his shoulder, he jumps, tensing at your touch. _He knows._ "You alright?" You have caused him so much pain.

"I'm fine." He lies, smile strained. You can't read him. Not at the moment. You know he’s not. He couldn’t possibly be. Not after you… You don't want to think of that, not now. Not when he needs you. His shields are never up when it's just the two of you. Looks like the training is finally paying off. He moves away from your touch, into the kitchen. _Away from you_. An action that pains you, searing down to your bones. 

_Why do you have to destroy the only chance of happiness you have ever had?_

"Can I ask you something?" His strained voice calls from the other room, shields finally starting to crack under the pressure of his mental turmoil. Bone deep crushing sorrow, and fear. A sailor set adrift in a storm. No hope of escaping the treacherous water.

"Shoot." You keep your voice relaxed. He needs something stable right now.

"Would you…" a long suffocating pause as he pushes dark thoughts deep keeping them from you, you only catch a glimpse of the razor sharp edges, fire, blood, screams, silver skin stained red... death, "ever hurt me?" The gala, metal bent around his form as his knee is crushed.

You walk around to where you can see him. His back is to you, bracing himself against the counter, head down, lights off, ready for the worst. "Not on purpose." The sincerity of your voice alleviates the most vile of his worries. His shoulders relax slightly. _It’s not you._

It's not a lie. Not exactly. _You_ would not hurt him. Not if it was within your control. But there is something dark inside of you. A caged beast, writhing, waiting, biding it's time until it takes full control. It is getting stronger. You can feel it. You are powerless to stop it. Do you even want to?

He releases a held breath, hands dropping from the counter as he turns to face you. He is not crying, numbness and exhaustion leaching his ability to. You can see the bruise forming on his jaw, the black eye, the stitches stretching across his cheek. You wonder if it will scar. "Alright." He smiles. Broken, tired, weary. 

He doesn't want to believe that you could do those things, that you could kill people… people he cares about. So he ignores the feeling nagging at the back of his mind and limps towards you giving you another chance. One that you don't deserve. 

You took out his knee again, only enough to re-aggravate an old wound, the mental pain more satisfying than broken bones. You made him watch as the last breath escaped silver lips. He was helpless. He couldn’t stop it, anguish rising, overwhelming, fueling your malice. You can still feel the thrill, but thinking about it now makes you sick. You don't hurt people that you love, and yet… you are powerless to stop it.

You hold out a hand to him. He takes it without hesitation, taking a gamble, rolling the dice… believing your words rather than what he observed, what his mind is screaming. You pull him into a gentle hug. "Shall I read to you tonight?"

You can feel him attempt to smile though unease and dread still lurk in his mind waiting for their moment to strike. "Yeah, I'd like that." It's the least you can do to keep his fears at bay. You are the reason for most of his nightmares after all.


End file.
